Right to All Wrong Fate of Love
by Shun1437
Summary: How would the story change if Rukia was not adopted as sister but was tied with an engagement with Byakuya? The whole engagement was a set up to remove Rukia easily when the time come even though Byakuya promised his late wife;Hisana, to take care of Rukia as his own sister. To Byakuya, it's much easy to dismiss Rukia if she was his fiancee than as his sister.But,things changes..
1. Chapter 1

…...

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF BLEACH'S CHARACTERS, PLOTS OR LICENCES.**

… **...**

 **A/N : Event takes place after Kuchiki Rukia was transferred to Senzaikyu before her execution. For further development of my first Bleach fanfiction, I *may use the Bleach's manga as the guide for my story development because I would love to see how the story will go if from the very first itself Rukia was not adpoted as Kuchiki Byakuya's sister but his fiancee . Please leave me a comment.**

 **Thank for reading. Enjoy!**

… **...**

 **Chapter 1: Last name**

Laying on the icy cold floor with no one else but herself in a locked-room of Senzaikyu with a window directly facing the Sōkyoku, which will be used for her execution after 14 days. This place will be her final existence evidence before history could remember her as Kuchiki Rukia who a proud Shinigami that was assigned under 13th Division.

Heavily staring at the ceiling seem to be the only thing she could do. Being held as prisoner and to be executed were what she knew would happen to her after for offering to transfer half of her power to a human who could see Hollows like any Shinigami. Despite so, almost all of her power was absorbed by a high schooler, Kurosaki Ichigo. She held grudge toward herself for changing Ichigo's life and that he suffered greatly. It was simply because she treats Ichigo as someone important to her, someone she could called friend who was not someone like Abarai Renji who supposed to be her most trusted person she could depends on had left her under Kuchiki's clan care or someone she could see as Shiba Kaien who was formerly the 13th Division's lieutenant before his death. They shared a very special bond.

After a hard stared, she finally closes her eyes slowly. She recalled the most heart aching moment and such moment was not when she was first informed about her execution in the next 25 days but rather the words uttered heartlessly by the man she thought as her future husband, Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya who's the Captain of 6th Division and also the heir of the Kuchiki's clan. Kuchiki's clan was one of the four nobles in Soul Society. He holds great honor to his last name.

Despite so, Rukia has always doubted herself for accepting the marriage just because Byakuya came out of blue declaring that she was meant to marry him as decided under her family arrangement which was arranged by her blood sister, Hisana. Hisana was a total stranger to Rukia as she has never meets in her entire orphanage life or knowing to her that she actually has a family.

Rukia did not simply believed such foolish story just because he came all the way to Academy to gain her believe but not until a picture of Hisana was showed to her. Hisana represented so much like herself. Survivor of District 78 of Rukongai like herself could not believe she was born in a family but if this was the truth then she will has to keep the marriage going in order to protect her family's honor as all these while she has been dreaming about what her family look like if she has one and whatever it was, she clearly had no reason to doubt because Hisana was so much like her and the moment she saw her picture she could feels they were somehow connected in someway that she finds no words to describe such unique feeling.

" _We will not meet until your execution",_ his words were eating her head especially the icy tone he used without even bothered to look at herself.

His last words were too much for her to handle. She pulled her back forward from pressing against the floor and grabbed on her white robe as she felt the pain on her chest. She could barely understand this man who supposed to make her feel important or being loved but he has not truly looked at her once since their engagement even though he could break the law to gain Kuchiki Ginrei's approval before they could share the same last name.

However, the past forty years of engagement means nothing but a huge question mark to Rukia. She had never really felt Byakuya treated her as a fiancée. She could clearly count the times they had spent together for the past four decades and all the time they spent together were definitely at the

meeting with his clan who had come out with idea to disapprove their engagement. To Rukia's observation, though he was an emotionless man with very few words was never enough to stand as a reason why she felt less important but rather he doesn't care about her at all. She was served with tasty foods, fancy yukata and all the privileges like other mansion's Lady do but she wasn't happy with her life.

She always has things run wild in her head. She could not understand her sister relationship with Byakuya? Why was she being trade for marriage? And what cracked her head hard was probably the purpose of Byakuya marrying such a low class like her when all the things he did was to keep her as fiancée only?

She tried to find answers for her questions but she couldn't because she realized despite in engagement for four decades, she knew nothing about her fiancé. She stood up and slowly walked to the window, glaring the place she will be executed and she somehow recalled how persisted Byakuya fought the clan to accept her existence into Kuchiki's clan to the point Byakuya was threaten to be removed as an heir but he stood by his decision.

She remembered she was shield behind his back when the discussion with the clan turned worse but he remained his calmness and grabbed her wrist and held her behind him. Just by standing behind his back, she felt safe. But at the same time, her chest felt hurt because she knew the man in front of him was never intended to make her his wife. She knew deep down that when the right time has come, he will make Rukia leave from his side.

She continues looking through the window and she finally decided,

" _If there's the place I'll be executed from my wrongdoing, I shall not leave dirt to your clan's name."_

Rukia then turned and walked to the main door, "Mr. Guard, I would like to request for a favor."

"…..."

But the opposite site of the door remained silent not until she continued,

"Mr. Guard do mark my following words carefully. I want to speak with the Kuchiki's clan heir. Or be more precise, the Captain of 6th Division, Kuchiki Byakuya. Tell him his fiancée requested."

The opposite replied immediately as he felt the pressure in the room,

"…Roger.."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I do not own any of Bleach's storyline, characters and so 's merely a fanfiction service.

Chapter 2: The White Lies

It had been a rough days for all Captains from all Divisions after the intruders had made their move to Seirentei with the purpose of saving their friend ,Kuchiki Rukia from execution. However, the seirentei captains will not understand the weight of the 6th Division Captain who the wrongdoer fiance that was assigned to capture his own fiancee for her trial.

...

At this rate, Byakuya was probably trying his best to complete his tasks that were left aside before Rukia's was brought back to Soul Society but as known to himself, he could not stopped bringing himself from what had happened at the Central 46...

(Flashbck)

Central 46 is an organization that serves as the judiciary authority of the Soul Society. He was standing in the middle of a chamber surrounded by forty wise men, gathered from all over the Soul Society, and six judges.

"..done reporting.", Byakuya declared the issue and,

"She indeed had breached the practice code and shall be punished with death penalty." explained by one of the wise man but immediately objected by another ,"Well, I don't think her action deserved a death. Her actioned was to save the human and his family."

"She shall be removed as Shinigami and forever ban from entering Sereitei. A death penalty is no par from her action." supported by another wise man.

All Byakuya could heard was the arguments and discussions. He knew there were Shinigami who agreed with Rukia decision to transfer her Shinigami power to a human was reasonable at such emergency situation shall not be sentence death penalty but knowing to him at the same time, many other who were offended with her action.

For hours of war of words, a satisfied yet foreseeable verdict was read by the chamber's speaker,

"With a majority of 30 out of 46 wise man's votes, we have come to a conclusion that Kuchiki Rukia from the 13th Division is held guilty. Thus, a death penalty of execution in Seikyu shall be carry out after 25 days with no appeal. Dismiss ."

Byakuya wasn't surprised with the judgment. If he as Rukia's fiance would do all he could to bring Rukia for a stand in her own trial despite being heavily critised by Captain Ukitake for being cruel. But the truth was he was also a shinigami.

...

He stood from his seat after finishing his work and walked to the nearest window. He stared at the full moon as he recalled his late wife words " Please protect Rukia for me, Byakuya sama.". He felt the pressure over his chest but he made clear to himself,

 _"I'm not going to do anything that will tarnish the family name despite she being Hisana's sister or my ...fiancee."_

But before he could came to his sense, he detected a black buttetfly. The black butterfly was often used as communication tool. He touched the butterfly with his index finger in order to receive the message sent by the other.

He remained calm despite knowing the contain of the message brought to him. Abarai Renji, his new lieutenant had entered the room before the butterfly flew out through the window.

Renji being curious with the detail of the message delivered to his captain,

"Is there anything, Captain Kuchiki?" he asked and as usual Byakuya answered with his cool tone,

"It was from Seikyu department.."

Renji was shocked but he could not pushed himself to ask any futher because he knew his Captain will not bothered to answer and when came to Seikyu, Renji knew it was something related to his childhood friend, Rukia.

Byakuya turned and walked to exit the room, passing by Renji and said ,

"I'm going to Seikyu now. You can call off the day."

...

As he reached the bottom of the building where Rukia was held in, he doubted himself. Did he made the right choice to meet her? He held his head high looking at the red bridge connected to Rukia's cell and he made his move by convincing himself _,_

 _"I'm doing this for myself not for you, Hisana. It's time to call thing off. Spring will not last forever."_

 _..._

On the other side, Rukia could sense a very familiar reiatsu that she knew for the past 40 years. She knew he's here, Kuchiki Byakuya was standing right infront of her opposite side of main door.

"As usual you would remain silent. I'm so stupid to think you would have greet me first.. at least in this situation but I was wrong. I'm...I'm just nothing to you,Byakuya-sama." she spoke dissapointedly.

"Is this what you want to meet me for?" he asked heartlessly.

Rukia answered with a complete heartbroken but very determined, "Don't think too highly of yourself." while touching her chest to calm herself down. She knew the purpose of summoning Byakuya here even though she felt thousand knife stabbing her heart as she spoke arrogantly to the man she engaged with.

"Is that so? It's rare for you to disregard your status when speaking with me. Interesting." he smirked and continued, "I believe for those who are about to face their death will always speak the truth. You must have hated me all these while and I wouldn't be surprise if you were acting for these past 40 years as my fiancee."

Rukia felt even depressed to think Byakuya to see her this way.

 _"How could you not know my heart, my feeling ,my tears and my...love to you. I admit at first it was an act but things had changed. Before I know, I always tried my best to get your attention. I did everything i could so that i could hear you called my name 'Rukia'."_

She shaked her head hard and pat her chest as an encouragement to proceed what she intended Thus,she spoke confidently facing the main door just as she knew if without the door here, Byakuya was standing just right infront of herself,

'It isn't too late for you to realize. But this is not the issue. I called you here because...I want to call off our engagement. I don't want to die as Kuchiki and I never ever wanted to be the Kuchiki's ghost either."

The opposite remained silent that pounded her to continue,

"Are you even listening to me,Byakuya ! Enough of monopolizing my life. You stole my youth that no matter what you do,my past 40 years will never come back. Free me. Grant me my freedom. Let's me die as a freeman. I had enough with your Kuchiki's rules. Remove me from your clan, remove me from your life. I'm so sick of it!" as she yelled.

She could heard her own echo running in the empty room. But at the same time, she heard the opposite responded before she could heard the footsteps.

"As you wish."

She felt numb hearing Byakuya's respong. She could not described the pain she was feeling now. A thousand knifes stabbed were not enough to describe the pain she helding now even though this was what she expected.

She spoke to herself as she dropped her knee on the floor with both hands covering her face. Tears ran wildly down her cheeks.

 _"As usual you don't care about me. Byakuya sama why didn't you against least show me you care even for ...abit, could..you?"_

...

He stepped away from the main door after his final words with his fiancee. He didn't know how to describe his feeling hearing Rukia out ,calling off their engagement. He could not understand what had Kuchiki done to her that she so despised to call herself a noble of Kuchiki. He spoke to himself,

 _"I don't understand you at all, Rukia. What do...do you really want ...from me?"_

To be continue.

A/N : I'm so sorry for the late upload. I was so busy with my real life as a to-be-study abroad-student soon. Hope you guys enjoy my first Bleach fanfic and thank for those who had left me with comments and for those who haven't, you're most welcome to do so. It will really inspire me for a better storyline and I wonder should I go for a bad ending ? No worry, still a lot to fanfic about these two stubborn Kuchiki. Until then, stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

….

A/N : I do not own any of Bleach's storyline, characters and so 's merely a fanfiction service.

….

Chapter 3 : Doubt

Even as Byakuya became aware, he didn't fully understand what Rukia was asking for earlier. It's pointless to begin with because he knows nothing about her for these past four decades despite living under a same roof. Thoughts rushed through his mind that he never considered voicing them.

He didn't realize he is near to his mansion. But someone he knew for a long time was standing in front of him. He knows this person is _waiting_ for his return.

"Good work. Kuchiki-Taichou." The man greeted. But Byakuya wouldn't satisfy with that greeting and go on with,

"You don't seem to be the person who would greet anyone in front of their house, don't you, _Ukitake-Taichou_?"

Ukitake-Taichou, the 13th Division Captain and in other words, he's Rukia superior. He senses Byakuya isn't happy with him being here _at this time_. Byakuya continues walking toward him. But as he walks pass Ukitake,

"Are you fine with Rukia-san being execute, Byakuya?!" Ukitake's asks frankly.

"…."

Hearing nothing from Byakuya, makes him angry that he garbs his collar. Despite so, Byakuya shows no emotion to his action that Ukitake has no choice but to let go.

"She's your sister, Bya..kuya." He continues, "How can you be so cold, so calm as though she's nothing to you."

Seeing Ukitake trying so hard to make him realize Rukia's current position, he replies,

"She went against the Shinigami's rules. There's nothing I can do about it and…." He stops as he's hesitates to continue his words.

"And..?" Ukitake asks.

But seeing how persisting Ukitake is, he decides to tell him the truth,

"…she's not my sister."

Ukitake repeats after him, "…not your sister ?" and he continues with all doubts running wild in his head. He simply doesn't understand what kind of joke is Byakuya throwing at, "Stop joking. Everyone in Soul Society knew Rukia-san is your adopted sister…There's no doubt that her actions bring down Kuchiki clan's name but it doesn't mean she has to be kick out from the family!"

Before he could finish his line, he's stops by Byakuya and stunts with his interruption,

"..She my fiancée. Not my sister. She agreed to the clan to keep our relationship unrelieved until then. "

Things get denser after Byakuya confessed the truth that he has no idea all this while. He recalls the time when Rukia would addressed Byakuya as Byakuya- niisama were all lies to cover up their relationship. He could not understand Rukia feeling at that time to address someone like Byakuya who's the fiancé as brother. Ukitake understands so well how happy a person can be to introduce their other half to the world but it's must be heart aching every time Rukia needs to cover up their relationship. The more he thinks about Rukia feeling, the angrier he's.

"Byakuya, is this how you play the game? Is this how you make fun of someone life like Rukia-san? Are you happy to mess with her life ?" Ukitake snaps at Byakuya as he can no longer hold his temper. To him, Byakuya's actions are unacceptable.

Ukitake turns around to confront him ,

"How much do you know about Rukia-san? Only this much you care for her, don't joke. She tried so hard to get acknowledge by you. She trained harder than anyone else. It was me to thinks all her effort was to impress by you to accept her as your sister but now that you tell me the truth, I can surely conclude all this effort was to impress not only you but your Kuchiki clan because she's the person who thinks about others first than herself. She wants you to sustain your places as an heir of Kuchiki clan without being rumors of having an useless wife to begin with."

Every words confronted by Ukitake has been like a thousand knife stabs over Byakuya's heart.

"… _to sustain my places as an heir of Kuchiki clan without being an useless wife…is this what she has been thinking for the past forty years?...all for my sake..?"_ he doubted himself and Ukitake continues,

"And you said you can do nothing about it? You must be kidding me. Rukia's your fiancée."

Hearing Ukitake mentioned _'fiancee'_ , it brings Byakuya back to reality. Reality is always cruel.

Byakuya replies with icy cold tone, "Just a while ago, she called the marriage off. She's no longer my fiancée."

Ukitake's shocks with his sudden replied," What ? What now?"

"She wasn't happy all this while being as a Kuchiki. She hates it and unwilling to die as a Kuchiki. She asked for her freedom to be grant and I granted." He answers plainly.

"Byakuya, what with your long face?" he continues "Don't tell me you believe that she hates being a part of your clan? Wait, don't tell me you think she hates you to begin with? Arghh! I'm so confuse with you both. What do you guys really want from each other?"

As Ukitake being frustrating with their complicated relationship, Byakuya begin to walk into his mansion and as soon as Ukitake realise Byakuya is taking his steps, he warns him,

"Rukia-san will be executed soon. I don't understand why it's so complicated between you both but what I can said is you both care for each other. Rukia san called the marriage off may have her reason. For someone who love you that much, Rukia san must be feeling sad and hurt right now for not able to stay by your side anymore and for you to grant her request I doubt is simply because you love her. Being unable to help her, you wish to give everything you could to satisfy her. Don't try to deny your feeling. From our earlier conversation, you show your true feeling. Byakuya, there's still time before her execution. You know what to do, don't you?"

"…." Byakuya does not bother to reply despite hearing him. But his doubts Ukitake words.

" _Am I in love with Rukia?"_

He continues walking to his mansion and to Ukitake's sight, Byakuya little by little vanish from his vision. Ukitake left with heavy heart.

A/N : I'm so sorry for the late upload. I was so busy with my real life. Hope you guys enjoy my first Bleach fanfic and thank for those who had left me with comments and for those who haven't, you're most welcome to do so. It will really inspire me for a better storyline and I wonder should I go for a bad ending ? No worry, still a lot to fanfic about these two stubborn Kuchiki. Until then, stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Bleach's storyline or character.

Chapter 4 : Fool

Byakuya walked into an empty room. He reached the altar and saw a picture of his deceased wife, Hisana. The more he starred, the more the guilt arose. He remembered holding his wife hand, promising to take care heras her final will. At that moment, he knew whatever sort of requests, Hisana made , he will not hesitate to fulfill them regardless of any cost.

But at this moment, he couldn't utter a single word. He knew the promise he made to Hisana, was only to bring Rukia in but not his wife. He sees no one other than Hisana but when Rukia desperately begged him to free her, a mixed feeling of anger, and…disappointment were what he experienced earlier.

It got worse after talking with Ukitake. He knew Ukitake wasn't any person who would stick his nose in matters not concerning him. Maybe, Rukia meant more than a shinigami assigned under his Division. There was a time when he could hear people talking about Rukia being helpful in Division 13th and he had to admit that Rukia did grow stronger all these years. It wasn't anything like Ukitake had told him.

He knew how hard Rukia practices. Those days, he knew she would only return home late and sometimes not. He once saw Rukia collapse near the mansion's entrance. He remembered he went to check her out but to find out she just fell asleep. He carried her back to her room. He noticed she was just about Hisana's weight even though she was not having any disease like Hisana did and the next day, he got to know from Ukitake's jigokucho that was actually intended to Rukia, but she wasn't awake yet, which wasn't like her that day. So, he touched the black jigokucho on behalf of Rukia.

"Kuchiki san, I heard from Sentaro kun that you have taken care of Report 67 yesterday. Thanks for your hard work. Please stay home for today, we will take care of the rest. And well done for taking down such a big hollow yourself." once done reporting and the butterfly disappeared just in seconds.

Now that he recalled those days, he eventually reached his lake. Watching hard at the moon, talking to himself,

"Fool." before returning to his room. A long night with a bright moon ahead.

A/N : Hello, everyone. I'm back. Firstly, I would like to apologise for my absence. And I will be uploading if possible every two days if possible. Please do leave me a comment. It does really encourage me to keep the story running. Stay tuned and safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Bleach's storyline or character.

Chapter : Responsible

As usual, Byakuya would be getting ready to attend his work in Division 6th. Before leaving, Gonsei, his mansion butler, reported Kuchiki Ginrei's arrival. Byakuya knew this day would sent his Jigokucho to inform his lieutenant, Abarai Renji, that he would be late to work.

He responded to Gonsei that he will meet Ginrei at the meeting room. As he arrived, he saw Ginrei, his grandfather was waiting for him in the room. He greeted him and sitting in a seiza position. He ought to know what will happened next.

"I bet you've heard about her matter." said Ginrei. As usual no response from the opposite side.

"She has bring shame to our Clan. This is not a small matter, enough to have her remove from our Clan.", still no response.

Looking at Byakuya's attitude, he got more angier, " Are you intending to cover her wrongdoing? Do you know your position as a Head of the Kuchiki clan? You better act as now or I would not hesitate to remove you from the Heirs as well as from the Clan."

Byakuya finally had his eye opened and looked straight to Ginrei.

"Just as you said, I am the Head of our Clan now. You do not need to run this errand, Grandfather." he said calmly yet challenging tone.

Upon his response, Ginrei felt annoyed that he raised his voice high this time, "Indeed, you're the Head now but remember your position, had made twice the same mistake. If you don't act while you can, you will lose all the respect. All these efforts shall be worth nothing when it comes to women, is that what you're thinking?" He was just merely referring to the time he brought Hisana and Rukia to the clan, making both as the lady of this mansion was absurd.

Ginrei stood up and wanted to leave the room, leaving Byakuya to think what he should be doing right at this moment. Before he succeed, he was interrupted by Byakuya,

"There's nothing to be angry about. I met her yesterday." Ginrei turned around, looking at Byakuya who was still at his earlier position.

Byakuya continued, " She wants to be removed from the clan."

Ginrei doubted, "She did?"

"She even called our marriage off. And…? he stopped for a second.

Ginrei stared hard at Byakuya before he continued, "..And I granted. What is left is just three claps ritual and by then we owe each nothing."

That's true, for a noble to call off a wedding, the couple must simultaneously raise one hand each, and slap the flat of their palm against the flat palm of the other person _(in other words high five)_. The one who desired to call the marriage off must first slap followed by the other person and the last slap must be done simultaneously.

Ginrei noticed the changes in Byakuya's eyes. He knew this man knew what best to do. He was selected to heirs not simply because he was strong but he knew his responsibility and ability to handle things.

Ginrei signed. He knew this son very well. He knew he must at some extent, was hurt by Rukia. Maybe he has not realized but he certainly was.

Ginrei, without any further, has left Byakuya alone. Maybe this was the best solution when they weren't supposed to be together from the very start but because of a stupid play of a fate, both Byakuya and Rukia suffered from all these nonsense noble rules or in fact, he should have tried harder to opposed their relationship. He felt he was partly to be blamed.

A/N : Hello, everyone. I'm back. Firstly, I would like to apologise for my absence. And I will be uploading if possible every two days if possible. Please do leave me. It really does encourage me to keep the story running. Stay tuned and safe.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT KNOW ANY OF THE BLEACH'S PLOT, CHARACTER AND WHATSOEVER.

Chapter 6 : Scepticism

In such a big space, there was only one open window. She let the light shine through her, her sorrow, her fear. Whenever she closes her eyes, she would recall 'that moment'. She knew he would not be surprised, but maybe she was just hoping a little, a little from him, maybe some disappointment.

She laid flat on the ground, staring hard to the unreachable ceiling. She muttered, "Where would souls be after they die?". She never thought she would encounter such fear. Her last wish has been granted, but if she was allowed to be a little greedy, she would like to meet her real world's friends. She wanted to bid goodbye before her execution. But, it was impossible.

Just when she was about to get some rest, her eyes were suddenly wide open as something was startling her. She knew this feeling, no, it wasn't about feeling, it was something she knew, she was familiar with. Yes, that was Ichigo's reiatsu. She quickly ran towards the window, from the window invented in Seizaikyu, a view of Soul Society can be seen as a whole.

"This can't be true?" she uttered while shedding tears. She could not be wrong when it came to this guy, this person will do everything he could to protect what was valuable to him, he would not hesitate to save his friend, just like that day, he tried so hard to stop her from coming home.

"Stupid, Ichi..go." she said.

At Division 6th

"Renji." Byakuya called while passing him a letter.

Renji who was with him since he entered Division 6th earlier has grabbed over the letter and observed the cover letter was intended to Sotaicho , the Captain Commander of Gotei 13. He looked at his Captain but Byakuya showed no interest to answer any of his doubts as he continued working. Despite just being newly promoted as his lieutenant, he knows his Captain was a man with few words but he would be the strongest Captain amongst others.

"I'll be leaving now." Renji responded.

At 1st Division

"Soutaicho. Sorry to interrupt. The lieutenant of Division 6th, Abarai Renji demanded to seek your attention for an urgent matter assigned by Kuchiki Taicho." said his Lieutenant.

Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Sotaicho, after a while, "Allowed."

Upon hearing his request be granted, Renji walked into an empty yet big office belonging to Sotaicho, He created him and handed over the letter written by his Taicho to the lieutenant.

"Done, reporting." said Renji.

Shigekuni opened the letter and began to read the content silently. Renji, who was all these while in Division 6th, has been a lively Division except not as lively as his former Division 11th. He has been training hard to chase his current Captain has made him earn his place in his current Division but the current atmosphere in this room was something bothering him now, too quiet and the tension made him uncomfortable.

As he caught off guard, he was startled by Sotaicho's command." Granted."

He looked up to Sotaicho, he could easily say that the person right in front of him was annoyed by the letter written by his own Taichou. Real mad. The atmosphere was getting worse. But Renji was a very rational person to begin with, he knew he should clarify something even under such tension, "Pardon?"

Sotaicho turned his sight to Renji, " Tell Kuchiki Taichou, I granted his request but only for 'that' sole on one condition I am sending Choijiro to monitor throughout the meeting."

The more the Sotaicho spoke, the more confusing Renji was now especially when he mentioned 'throughout the meeting'. In his mind, he asked "Who is meeting who ?" But he knew this wasn't anything he should be worried about especially now and replied, "Understood."

As soon as Renji left the office, Sotaicho commanded his lieutenant to be alert of Byakuya' jigokucho and asked him to tag along with Byakuya when times came.

In curiosity, he asked what was actually happening and Sotaicho knew he could not hide this matter from Choijiro as he needed his help. He gave him the letter, implicating his right to read the letter sent earlier by Renji.

Chojiro was shocked to read the content and looked at his taichou, "Are they…not siblings?"

".…."

Choijiro continued, "Taicho, earlier you told Renji to pass the message to his Taichou that I will have to accompany him for that meeting. You are allowing the meeting because Kuchiki clan is one of the 4 nobles clan and trying to minimize damages to the clan name to continue to serve the big nobles in Soul Society but in my point of view after viewing the content of the letter, you are not just intending that I should be there to witness that he is not lying but something else, isn't it ?" he doubted.

".….." he gave no response.

"Taichou, if I'm not mistaken, you are afraid that Kuchiki Taichou will use this opportunity to rescue Kuchiki Rukia. But at the same time, because Kuchiki Clan serves as the 4 big nobles, you couldn't reject his request especially Kuchiki Byakuya's reputation…even"

"ENOUGH, Chojirou, you have spoken too much. Just do as I said." Sotaicho interrupted fiercely .

He knew he could not say anything further, "As you command."

To be continued.

Thanks for the comment. Much appreciated. I'm trying to twist the original story but will keep the original plot as much as I can.I'm trying to make Ichimaru Gin the good character here We shall see. By then, stay tuned and stay safe. Don't forget to leave your comment.


End file.
